


[fanvid] Hoax

by JulyGiu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyGiu/pseuds/JulyGiu
Summary: "Stood on the cliffside screaming, give me a reasonYour faithless love’s the only hoax I believe in"
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 1





	[fanvid] Hoax




End file.
